Love U My Cousin
by Caramel Vitae
Summary: Menyukai sepupumu apa itu tindakan kriminal? Apa yang salah jika menyukai sepupumu? Walaupun keluarga bukankah ia hanya seorang sepupu, tidak salah kan jika aku menyukainya? CHANBAEK slight VMIN. GS. DLDR
1. Chapter 1

**Love U My Cousin**

**.**

**.**

"apa?! Hari ini kamu akan berkencan dengan Jimin?! Pantas saja tadi saat aku mengajak Jimin jalan, ia menolak" ujar Baekhyun kepada Taehyung dengan kesal namun raut wajahnya terlihat lucu.

Taehyung hanya menatap Baekhyun datar sambil melanjutkan kegiatan menyisir rambutnya. Chanyeol memandang Taehyung dengan tatapan mengejek adiknya itu, "hari ini mau kemana? Nonton? Taman bermain? Akurium?"

"jangan banyak bertanya!" ujar Taehyung dengan kesal dan wajah yang memerah, jujur saja ini adalah kali pertama ia mengajak pacarnya Jimin untuk berkencan –dan ini juga merupakan kecan pertamanya.

"aku pergi dulu" teriak Taehyung sambil berjalan terhuyung menuju pintu, sepertinya ia sangat gugup memikirkan apa yang harus ia lakukan saat berkencan. Biarkan saja semua orang juga pasti pernah merasakan hal yang sama seperti Taehyung.

"hebat yah si Taehyung bisa berkencan" ungkap Chanyeol sambil menatap ke arah pintu sambil mengingat bagaimana keseharian adiknya itu. Taehyung yang tiap hari hanya berolahraga, membaca manga dan tidak pernah mengerti perasaan orang lain bisa berpacaran dengan yeoja seimut dan selucu Jimin.

"sekarang sahabatku direbut oleh Taehyung! Bukan hanya sahabatku, namun semua temanku juga sibuk berkencan" Baekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya dan mendesah. Sepertinya ia merasa bosan karena tidak ada satu orang pun yang bisa ia ajak jalan dan juga ia merasa iri pada teman-temannya.

Chanyeol hanya menatap Baekhyun malas namun ia juga merasa kasian dengan sepupunya ini. Akhirnya Chanyeol memutuskan untuk mengajak Baekhyun jalan, "apa boleh buat, sama aku..." belum sempat Chanyeol menyelesaikan kalimatnya, terdengar sebuah suara lain.

"mau pergi bersamaku?" ternyata suara itu berasal dari mulut Suho –kakak Chanyeol. Sementara itu Chanyeol dan Baekhyun menatapnya heran, tapi beberapa detik kemudian wajah Baekhyun berubah menjadi berseri-seri dan sangat bahagia.

"benarkah?" "tentu saja. Hari ini sangat cerah, bagaimana kalau kita naik kereta?" "wah sepertinya ini akan menyenangkan" melihat pemandangan tersebut membuat Chanyeol seperti dilupakan dari dunia Baekhyun dan Suho.

Dengan perasaan kesal dan sedih Chanyeol pun berjalan meninggalkan kedua namja tersebut daripada hatinya semakin sakit melihat pemandangan itu, "eh, tadi kamu mau bicara apa Chanyeol-ah?" sepertinya Baekhyun sudah menyadari kehadiran Chanyeol.

"molla"

.

.

.

Sebenarnya Suho, Chanyeol, dan Taehyung bukanlah saudara kandung Baekhyun. Mereka hanya saudara sepupu. Ayah Baekhyun menitipkan yeoja itu pada keluarga Kim karena ibu Baekhyun telah pergi meninggalkan mereka dan juga ayahnya tidak sanggup mengurus Baekhyun lagi. Kini ayah Baekhyun sedang berada diluar negeri, entah kapan beliau akan kembali ke Korea untuk melihat anaknya itu.

Pertama kali Baekhyun bertemu dengan ketiga kakak beradik itu pada saat merayakan pesta natal di kediaman keluarga Kim, umur mereka saat itu adalah lima tahun. Dan sejak saat itu lah Chanyeol mulai merasakan bahwa ia menyukai Baekhyun sejak melihat senyuman manis dari yeoja itu.

Fakta bahwa Baekhyun bukanlah anak kandung dikeluarga Kim, baru diketahui oleh yeoja mungil itu sejak beberapa bulan lalu. Sesungguhnya Baekhyun merasa canggung harus tinggal bersama para namja yang ternyata adalah sepupunya. Namun dengan penuh kasih sayang Suho terus mengurus dirinya dan itu membuat Baekhyun sadar walau bagaimana pun mereka tetap keluarganya.

Ayah dan ibu Suho bekerja diluar negeri jadi mau tidak mau mereka berempat harus hidup mandiri tanpa orang tua, namun mereka tidak merasa kesepian karena Suho selalu bertindak bagai ayah dan ibu dalam keluarga itu. Suho tidak merasa lelah karena mengurus para adik yang cukup sulit diatur, ia sangat bahagia bisa mengurus ketiga adik kecilnya itu. Suho memang orang yang sangat baik hati selain itu ia juga sangat pintar dalam hal pelajaran, tidak salah jika ia mempunyai banyak penggemar disekolah. Namun sifat baiknya itu terkadang sering dimanfaatkan beberapa temannya tapi Suho biasa saja mengetahui hal itu.

Bukan hanya Suho, kedua adiknya pun tidak kalah populer disekolah. Chanyeol yang merupakan anak kedua adalah seorang gitaris di band sekolah mereka, pesonanya yang begitu kuat membuat banyak yeoja dan ingin menjadi kekasihnya. Ia juga memiliki badan yang tinggi dan wajah yang tampan, namun kebiasaan buruk Chanyeol adalah selalu bergonta ganti pacar. Sudah ratusan bahkan mungkin ribuan yeoja yang sudah ia kencani, namun tetap saja para yeoja berebut menjadi pacar Chanyeol. Walau ia terus saja bergonta ganti pacar, sebenarnya ia hanya menyukai Baekhyun.

Anak ketiga dari keluarga Kim adalah Taehyung, atlet sekolah yang sangat terkenal bukan hanya disekolahnya sendiri namun juga disekolah-sekolah lain. Walau ia tidak setinggi Chanyeol, wajahnya juga tidak kalah tampan dari sang kakak. Berbanding terbalik dengan kakaknya yang terlalu hyperactive, Taehyung adalah anak yang tenang dan pendiam. Namun sifat buruknya tidak berbeda jauh dengan Chanyeol, yaitu mencampakan yeoja. Jika Chanyeol akan mengajak mereka berkencan lalu ia tinggalkan, maka Taehyung akan langsung menolak sang yeoja yang menyatakan perasaan mereka padanya. Kata-katanya terdengar dingin dan kejam, sebenarnya ia tidak mengerti apa itu cinta makanya ia bersikap seperti itu. Mungkin sekarang berbeda, kini ia sedikit mulai mengerti apa itu cinta karena seorang yeoja imut yang bernama Park Jimin.

Baekhyun juga tidak kalah terkenal dengan ketiga Kim bersaudara, Baekhyun terkenal sebagai yeoja cantik dan imut dari keluarga tersebut. Keahliannya adalah bernyanyi, suaranya lembutnya membuat siapa saja jatuh hati padanya. Kelemahan Baekhyun adalah ia selalu bertingkah seperti anak kecil dan juga sangat berisik, jika ia sudah berbicara maka tidak akan ada yang bisa menghentikannya. Banyak orang yang kesal dengan sifatnya itu namun tetap saja paras cantik dan imut Baekhyun mengalahkan rasa kesal mereka /?

.

.

.

"aku pulang!" teriak Chanyeol yang baru saja pulang dari studio setelah berlatih untuk festival sekolah mereka besok. Chanyeol heran biasanya Baekhyun akan dengan ceria menyambut kepulangannya, hari ini terasa berbeda.

'apa ia belum pulang bersama Suho _hyung_?' batin Chanyeol.

Ketika ia memasuki dapur, ia dikejutkan oleh pemandangan yang membuatnya ingin terjun dari atap rumahnya. Lihat saja bagaimana cara Baekhyun memeluk lengan Suho yang sedang memasak, dengan penuh rasa cinta seperti tidak ingin melepaskan namja itu.

"kamu sudah pulang Chanyeol-ah?" tanya Suho sambil tersenyum ke arah Chanyeol.

Wajah Chanyeol berubah menjadi pucat dan tidak dapat menjawab pertanyaan _hyung_nya itu. "apa yang terjadi?" tanya Chanyeol pada Taehyun yang sedang duduk didekatnya, sambil terus menatap Baekhyun dan Suho.

"sudah begitu sejak aku pulang" jawab Taehyung juga sambil menatap _hyung_ dan _noona _nya.

"Chanyeol-ah, Chanyeol-ah, tadi aku jalan-jalan bersama Suho _oppa_" ucap Baekhyun sambil menarik-narik lengan baju Chanyeol.

"aku tau kok" ingin rasanya Chanyeol melarikan diri saat ini juga, ia takut melihat tingkah Baekhyun yang terlalu berlebihan.

"coba tebak kami kemana? Suho _oppa_..." belum sempat Baekhyun menyelesaikan perkataannya Chanyeol langsung memotongnya.

"tidak, aku tidak mau tau" Chanyeol berusaha melepaskan tangan Baekhyun dari bajunya.

"aih.. aku ingin menikah dengan Suho _oppa_" ujar Baekhyun dengan mata yang berbinar.

Chanyeol sangat shock mendengar kalimat tersebut keluar dari mulut Baekhyun, tentu saja karena ia sangat menyukai Baekhyun atau bahkan sudah menjadi rasa cinta yang begitu dalam.

"hah?!" Chanyeol berteriak dan menatap Baekhyun tidak percaya, yeoja itu sudah gila pikirnya.

"Suho _oppa _sangat keren dan baik. Kalau menikah dengannya pasti aku bahagia!"

"mana mungkin Suho _hyung _ingin menikah denganmu" ujar Chanyeol dengan nada meremehkan.

"diam kamu, sok tau!" teriak Baekhyun.

"Suho _hyung_?" tanya Taehyung yang sedari tadi hanya menonton perkelahian _hyung_ dan _noona_ nya itu.

"aku? Aku senang jika Baekhyun menjadi istriku" ujar Suho sambil memegang bahu Baekhyun.

"kamu tidak bercanda _hyung_?" tanya Chanyeol, ia tidak yakin Suho bisa berkata seperti itu.

"tentu saja" jawab Suho dengan wajah yang sama bahagianya dengan Baekhyun.

Chanyeol yang sudah kesal mendengar ocehan Baekhyun dan Suho pun memutuskan untuk meninggalkan ruang makan keramat itu, ingin rasanya ia mebuang Suho ke desa terpencil di Korea agar _hyung_nya itu tidak mengganggu hubungannya dengan Baekhyun.

"memangnya sesama sepupu bisa menikah?" gumam Taehyung, namun masih terdengar oleh Chanyeol. Namja itu berjalan ke tempat Taehyung duduk dan dengan kesal ia memukul kepala Taehyung.

"kenapa aku dipukul?!" Taehyung tidak terima dengan perlakuan sang kakak yang kejam itu.

"kita kan saudara. Baekhyun saudara kita" ucap Chanyeol dengan kesal.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

**Love U My Cousin**

**.**

**.**

_"__kalian tau tidak sekolah kita memiliki tahayul? jika sepasang kekasih berciuman dibawah lonceng atap sekolah kita maka mereka akan selalu bersama"_

"berciuman dibawah lonceng. Apakah Baekhyun tau hal itu?" entah mengapa Chanyeol tidak bisa tidur memikirkan hal tersebut, apakah besok Baekhyun akan ke atap? Apakah Baekhyun mengetahui hal tersebut? Apa Baekhyun percaya hal itu? Dengan siapa Baekhyun akan ciuman?

Pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu membuat Chanyeol tidak bisa tidur, ia merasa sangat terganggu dengan hal-hal padahal yang tidak penting. Dan juga tidak mungkin kan besok Baekhyun akan berciuman dengan seorang namja dibawah lonceng tersebut.

Chanyeol hanya berharap besok dirinya bisa tampil dengan maksimal dan tidak mengantuk karena kurang tidurnya ini.

.

.

Puluhan murid-murid dari sekolah lain mulai datang ke sma SM. Banyak yang ingin mengelilingi sekolah tersebut, sekedar mencicipi berbagai makanan, bermain beberapa permainan sederhana dan juga melihat penampilan murid-murid SM yang lumayan terkenal diluar sana.

Melihat Chanyeol yang sedang berjalan menuju ke tempat pentas, para yeoja langsung bergerombol menghalangi jalan Chanyeol demi melihat wajah tampan namja tersebut. Hampir semuanya punya keinginan yang sama, yaitu berciuman dengan namja itu dibawah lonceng.

Chanyeol terlihat kesusahan menangani para yeoja tersebut untung saja temannya –Sehun datang membantu. Setelah lepas dari gerombolan yeoja tersebut Chanyeol akhirnya bisa bernafas lega mungkin saja tadi ia bisa mati diseret para yeoja itu.

"masih ada banyak waktu sebelum giliran kita tampil, harusnya kamu menyalani para yeoja tersebut" canda Jongin

"tidak terima kasih. Bibirku masih suci" ujar Chanyeol sambil berjalan meninggalkan teman-temannya, ia berencana untuk jalan-jalan sebelum ia tampil nanti.

Entah mengapa kakinya malah terus berjalan menuju kelas Baekhyun padahal ia tidak berencana menuju kelas _noona_nya itu. Chanyeol sedikit penasaran apa yang dilakukan oleh kelas Baekhyun, dari lorong kelas itu tidak terlihat seperti mengadakan acara apa pun.

Dengan perlahan Chanyeol membuka pintu kelas tersebut, ia terkejut melihat Baekhyun dibalik pintu tersebut dengan pakaian maid yang sangat cocok dengannya.

"apa yang kamu lakukan dengan pakaian itu Baekhyun-ah?" ujar Chanyeol setengah penasaran dan setengah terkagum melihat penampilan yeoja tersebut.

"ah, kelas ku membuat cafe princess jadi aku berpakaian seperti ini. Aku harus segera berganti, aku terlihat memalukan dengan pakaian ini" ucap Baekhyun sambil mempoutkan bibirnya, ingin rasanya Chanyeol mencium yeoja itu sekarang juga karena bibirnya yang terlalu menggoda namun ia masih sadar diri untuk tidak melakukan hal tersebut.

"sebaiknya kamu tidak usah..." sekali lagi Suho datang memotong ucapan Chanyeol, ingin rasanya ia membunuh _hyung_nya itu.

"kamu sudah siap Baekhyun-ah?" Suho sedikit terkejut dengan kehadiran Chanyeol disana, namun ia mengabaikan namja tersebut.

"aku baru saja akan berganti baju" jawab Baekhyun, Suho menatapnya agak lama.

"sebaiknya kamu tidak usah ganti baju, kamu terlihat sangat cantik dengan baju itu" sambung Suho sambil tersenyum manis pada Baekhyun.

"tunggu dulu" teriak Chanyeol kepada Baekhyun dan Suho. Itu adalah kata-kata yang tadi ingin ia ucapkan mengapa Suho yang mengucapkannya.

Baekhyun dan Suho menatap Chanyeol aneh karena berteriak tidak jelas seperti itu. Sebenarnya Suho sudah melihat keanehan Chanyeol ini sejak kemarin, ia ingin bertanya pada adiknya itu apa yang terjadi namun ia urungkan niat itu. Mungkin saja ia yang menanggapinya terlalu berlebihan.

"eh.. hm.. apa kalian ingin berkeliling?" tanya Chanyeol dengan gugup.

"iya" jawab Baekhyun dan Suho kompak.

"apakah tidak bosan jika berkeliling bersama saudara?" tanya Chanyeol lagi sambil menunduk, entah kenapa ia menjadi takut sendiri setelah bertanya seperti itu.

"bukan begitu" jawab Baekhyun sambil menatap Chanyeol.

Chanyeol terkejut dengan jawaban Baekhyun. Apa yang terjadi? Mengapa yeoja itu tidak membantah ucapannya seperti biasa? Kenapa reaksinya begitu berbeda? Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun tidak percaya.

"Suho _oppa_, tau tidak tentang atap sekolah kita?" tanya Baekhyun dengan wajah yang berseri-seri.

Chanyeol yang terkejut dengan pertanyaan Baekhyun langsung saja menarik tangan yeoja itu, ia tidak ingin apa yang ia pikirkan sejak semalam menjadi kenyataan. "aku juga mau... Baekhyun-ah..." Chanyeol dan Baekhyun bertatapan lama, dari matanya Chanyeol terlihat marah sedangkan Baekhyun serta Suho menatap namja tinggi itu dengan penuh tanda tanya apa yang sebenarnya diinginkan namja itu.

"ah, Kim Chanyeol disini kamu rupanya. Latihan sudah mulai, sebentar lagi kita tampil. Ayo" Chen menarik paksa lengan Chanyeol untuk segera menjauh dari dua saudaranya itu.

"tunggu dulu ini sangat penting" Chanyeol memberontak namun Chen dengan kekuatan penuhnya tetap menyeret paksa Chanyeol tanpa ampun, karena yang ada dalam pikirannya saat itu adalah Chanyeol harus mengikuti latihan sebelum mereka tampil didepan banyak orang agar tidak mengecewakan mereka.

Chanyeol pun akhirnya menyerah dan pasrah diseret oleh temannya yang memiliki wajah seperti dinosaurus itu.

.

.

"band selanjutnya yaitu..." terdengar suara dari panggung memperkenalkan band Chanyeol dan teman-temannya, mulai membicarakan profil masing-masing membernya dan prestasi mereka.

Teman-teman Chanyeol menunggu dengan semangat giliran mereka tampil diatas panggung, terlihat Chanyeol dengan raut wajah cemas dan gugup, duduk dengan tidak tenang ditempatnya.

'ini semua omong kosong. Baekhyun serius ingini menikah dengan Suho _hyung_? Suho _hyung_ juga, padahal selama ini dia selalu bersikap baik mengapa mendadak sifatnya berubah?' Chanyeol frustasi memikirkan kedua orang itu.

Terlintas dibayangan Chanyeol adegan Suho akan mencium Baekhyun dibawah lonceng tersebut. Wajahnya makin terlihat marah dan frustasi.

"tanpa buang waktu lebih banyak kita panggilkan saja ..." sorak sorai penonton makin terdengar jelas dan sangat bersemangat.

"giliran kita Chanyeol-ah, kajja" ketika Minseok berbalik untuk memanggi temannya itu ia sangat terkejut melihat namja tinggi itu telah menghilang dari tempat duduknya entah kemana.

"DIMANA KIM CHANYEOL?!"

.

.

Sementara teman-temannya panik disana ternyata Chanyeol sekarang sudah berada diatap, tempat dimana Suho dan Baekhyun sedang menghabiskan waktu berdua. Terlihat Chanyeol dengan keringat bercucuran dan nafas tersenggal sedang duduk diatas tubuh Suho dan menatapnya dengan marah.

"Chanyeol?!" Baekhyun terkejut melihat aksi adiknya itu, "apa yang ..." belum sempat Baekhyun memarahi sang adik kalimatnya langsung dipotong.

"aku tidak akan membiarkan kalian melakukan tahayul itu" teriak Chanyeol dengan marah.

"hentikan Kim Chanyeol!" Baekhyun mendekat dan ingin berusaha melerai kedua kakak beradik itu.

"kamu diam saja, Baekhyun!" Chanyeol membentak Baekhyun dengan penuh amarah, harusnya yeoja itu bisa tau bagaimana perasaannya saat ini. Sudah berulang kali Chanyeol selalu menunjukkan perhatian dan kasih sayangnya pada Baekhyun namun yeoja itu tetap saja tidak pernah mengerti.

Suho terlihat marah dengan apa yang dilakukan sang adik padanya dan beraninya ia membentak Baekhyun yang lebih tua darinya. Suho pun memukul kepala adiknya tersebut, akhir-akhir ini Chanyeol sangat aneh.

"kamu sangat aneh Kim Chanyeol" Baekhyun membantu Suho berdiri. Sementara Chanyeol menatap mereka dengan bingung.

"kamu tidak perlu menghentikan kami, kami datang ke atap untuk melihat lukisan yang mereka buat dilapangan" tunjuk Baekhyun dengan emosi.

Chanyeol terkejut dengan pernyataan Baekhyun, jadi dia salah sangkah dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh Suho dan Baekhyun. Chanyeol terkejut untuk membalas perkataan Baekhyun.

"apa yang kamu maksud dengan tahayul? Yang dibawah lonceng itu?" Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol tidak percaya mengapa namja itu sangat bodoh.

"itukan omong kosong" sambung Suho yang membuat Chanyeol merasa seperti ribuan pisau menusuk jantungnya sekaligus.

"habisnya kamu bilang ingin menikah dengan Suho _hyung_!" Chanyeol berteriak pada Baekhyun.

"memang iya! Itu karena Suho _oppa_ baik dan selain itu jika kita menikah, kita bisa menjadi keluarga yang sebenarnya" Baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya, ia sedih memikirkan bahwa ia hanya sepupu dari kedua namja didepannya ini.

"Jimin jadian dengan Taehyung, aku jadi kesepian" sambung Baekhyun sambil tertawa canggung.

"kalau begitu dengan aku saja" jawab Chanyeol dengan kepala menunduk dan raut wajah menyesal, ia menyesal telah berburuk sangkah dengan hubungan Suho dan Baekhyun. Yeoja itu tetap memikirkan statusnya dikeluarga Kim.

"eh?!" Baekhyun terkejut, ia tidak mengerti apa yang Chanyeol bicarakan. Sementara Chanyeol terus berjalan mendekatinya, bingung harus melakukan apa Baekhyun ikut mundur seiring langkah Chanyeol yang semakin dekat. Baekhyun terdesak. Sekarang ia sudah bersandar ditembok lonceng itu.

"Chanyeol-ah" Baekhyun menatap mata Chanyeol dengan bingung sementara yang ditatap balas menatapnya dengan tatapan lembut dan terpancar kasih sayang.

"lupakan Suho _hyung_, kamu dengan aku saja" Baekhyun terdiam berusaha mencerna kalimat yang dilontarkan oleh Chanyeol.

Karena tidak ada jawaban akhirnya Chanyeol kembali membuka suara, "mau mencoba tahayulnya?"

"lagi-lagi kamu hanya mempermainkan orang, Chanyeol!" Baekhyun berteriak untuk menutupi rasa gugupnya.

"aku serius, Baekhyun-ah"

Chanyeol mencium Baekhyun dengan lembut. Baekhyun tidak tau apa yang harus dia lakukan, ia hanya bisa menikmati ciuman memabukkan yang diberikan Chanyeol. Setelah beberapa menit Chanyeol pun melepaskan tautan mereka.

Wajah Baekhyun memerah sempurna dan Chanyeol hanya tertawa canggung, sementara Suho menatap Chanyeol seperti ingin membunuh namja itu, bisa-bisanya ia mencium kakaknya sendiri.

"kamu brengsek Chanyeol-ah" teriak Baekhyun dengan wajah yang memerah. Chanyeol hanya tertawa canggung menutupi kelakuannya yang benar-benar keterlaluan.

'ah sudahlah, mungkin lebih baik seperti ini. Aku hanya bisa berharap pada Tuhan bahwa kami akan benar-benar terus bersama. Selamanya'

**.**

**.**

**.**

**END**


End file.
